happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
FWPC01 Transcript
((Scene: Aoiringo Forest)) (Flashback) Miyu (sad): Ichigo...please stop crying...I can't handle it anymore.!! Miku (think): But what happened? Why are you crying? Ichigo (cry): Becau..*crying*..Because...*crying*...Ka *crying*..kun..... Miku: WHAT??? Ichigo (surprised): have you heard that? Miyu: What? Miku (surprised): Heard what? Ichigo: tears... Miku and Miyu: What? Are you okay? Ichigo: I heard someone crying Mysterious Voice (crying): *crying* Miku: What? I heard it!! Miyu (scared): What could it be? (a shining light appeared and a small fairy is born in front of the girls) Miku (shocked): What the...? Miyu (surprised): Is it a cat.. Miku (shocked): a dog... Ichigo (smile): KAWAIIII (cute) (Ichigo took the little fairy and kissed her) Miku (surprised): Aren't you surprised of seeing a strange animal born of a blue light that appear suddenly inf front of us? Ichigo (happy): What's your name, fairy-chan (Small Fairy)? (Small Fairy opened her eyes) Small Fairy: ... ~seto Ichigo: ~Seto? Umm....I will call you "Sweet" Miyu: Sweet means "甘い" (amai). I love her name!!! Miyu: Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) Sweet-chan, Natsuno Miyu desu (I'm Natsuno Miyu) Miku (happy): Girls!!! Anyway, The most important thing is that Ichigo is smiling!!! Ichigo: I decide to take care of her Miyu: And we will help you!! ((Scene: Ichigo's Room)) Ichigo: Ohayoo Sweet (Good Morning) (Sweet didn't reply, She was looking out the window) Ichigo (surprised): Sweet...SWEEEEET!!!!! Sweet (shocked): Ichigo, you scared me Ichig'''o: Are you okay? '''Sweet: Yes! Yes! I'm fine Ichigo: Sweet, I've known you for a long time... Sweet (sad): Who am I? Ichigo (surprised): What? Sweet (sad): Where is my family? Where I come from? Ichigo (surprised): Idk! But why? Sweet (sad): I need to find my mother, I need to find who I am. Ichigo, Help me please!! Ichigo (happy): Of course, I will help you!!! ((Scene: Kitchen)) Ichigo: Hey Mum! I'm going out with Sweet and Miku and Miyu Haru: Okay! Ichigo, I prepared shortcakes Ichigo (happy): What? Shortcakes!!! Thank you, Okā''san'' (Mum) ((Scene: Aoiringo Forest)) Sweet: Miku, Miyu, thanks for coming! Ichigo: Here, the light appeared and then you were born Sweet: He...Here (Sweet closed her eyes and remembered a village) Sweet: Thanks to this shining light, I went from this village to earth Miyu: This village? What do you mean? Sweet: I don't know what is the name of this village, but I think if this shining light appears, I will go to this village Ichigo (confused): I'm confused Miku (serious): But how? How can this light appear? (Sweet heard a mysterious voice) Mysterious Voice: Raise your eyes and shout "Shining Fruit, Give us the key" Sweet: This voice... a familiar voice Ichigo, Miyu: What? Sweet: Shining Fruit, Give us the key! Miku: WHAT? Sweet: With me...Say with me All: Shining Fruit, Give us the Key! (3 Fruit Pearls appeared: The pink to Ichigo, Yellow to Miku, Green to Miyu) Miku: These are... Ichigo: Pearls Sweet: Let's say Miku: But Why? It doesn't work Sweet: Please Miku... Miku: Umm...Okay! All: Shining Fruit, Give us the Key! (A shining light appeared and surronded the girls) Miku, Miyu and Ichigo: Pretty Cure, Magical Fruits Miku: What? What have I said? (The girls transformed: Their hair changed, their clothes changed) ((Scene: Magical Fruit Village)) Miyu (shocked): What happened? Why my clothes changed? Ichigo (surprised): Where are we? Sweet (surprised): This village is.... A fairy: Magical Fruit Village Ichigo: Magical Fruit..... Fairy: Where are you from? Miku: Earth. We come from earth Fairy: Earth? How did you get here? Miyu: With this! (Miyu showed the 3Pearl) Fairy: These are.....Impossible...the Fruit Pearl Miku: Fruit Pearl? Fairy: Me..I don't know but Queen-sama can tell you about it! Ichigo: How can we see Queen-sama? Fairy: I will guide you, but first, you have to eat my Special Strawberry Pie.. Miku: Oishiii (Delicious) Fairy: Thanks, btw I'm Tarteletta Miyu: Hajimemashite Tarteletta! Hmm...This Pie is really delicious. Ichigo, Why you don't eat ? you don't like it? Ichigo (think): I haven't eaten it yet! Miku (surprised): What's the matter? Tarteletta: If you don't eat strawberry, I have Blueberry Pie or Lemon Pie ((Scene:Kitchen)) (Flashback) Ichigo: Okasan!!! I'm hungry! Haru: Wait! I'm preparing Strawberry Pie Ichigo (angry): But I don't like Pie! I want a shortcakes Haru: I prepared it with love to make it tasty and sweet Ichigo (angry): I won't eat it !!! I want a shortcakes (Ichigo took this pie and drop it) Ichigo:I won't eat it! I won't eat it!!! ((Scene: Magical Fruit Village)) Miyu: Ah I see, you don't eat Pie Ichigo: Ni, it's not that! My mum have always done her best to make the Strawberry Pie tasty and Sweet, but I...don't even taste it to know whether I like it or not (Ichigo ate the Special Strawberry Pie) Ichigo (surprised): It's... Miyu: What do you think? Ichigo (happy): It's Tasty and Sweet :)) This is the best thing I've ever eaten !!! Tarteletta (happy): I'm glad to hear that Category:Transcript Category:Stubs Category:Episodes